Strawberry Tears
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Rooms, tears, Kyo-kun and Tohru-chan.Please R&R!


Spoiler warning

**Spoiler warning! End of manga and certain facts about the Sohma head are revealed.**

_Why is she acting like this? Is she scared? Hurt? Did that damn rat do something? Or worse did I?! Damnit, I hate when she cries! _

"Tohru-chan_?" Why the hell did I call her chan! Now what will she think?_

"K-Kyo-kun, why? Why did this happen?" (Tohru dropped to her knees as a sob erupted from her chest.)

_It was that damn rat!_

"What? Why did what happen?"

_The kitchen floor is so clean it reflects her face! She works so hard and that damn Yuki had to upset her!_

"What's wrong? What did the damn rat do?"

_Answer! I can help! You may not think so, you may not want me to, but I can. _

"It wasn't Yuki-san or Shigure-san it was…"

"Yes?"

"Kyo-kun!" _Me?! What the hell did I do?_

"I…made you cry…?" _Damnit! I hate it when __**anyone **__makes her cry, but especially____when __**I **__do it! What the hell did I do? _

"N-no, it wasn't you it was…" _Please stop crying!_

"Who?"

"y-you…" _But didn't she just say it wasn't me? Damnit! Did she find out…Has she known…?_

"Tohru is it the…" _I can't say it. She is only crying harder. Please let me hug you, my soft fuzz can help…what am I thinking…perv or…desire? I might be going but it doesn't mean…_

"Kyo-kun you can't! You mustn't! I need you… please…" _Move closer…no don't! Please I beg you don't cry. I'm not worth your pretty tears. _

(Kyo placed a hand on her cheek and brushed away a tear. It dangled on his finger as she moved closer and sobbed harder. She grabbed him in a hug and the moment he transformed the tear fell from his finger. It fell…and fell…and landed on her knee as Tohru clutched the orange fuzz ball so tightly as if hoping her grip would save him.)

"I have to go…you can't prevent it…it is Akito's decision…" _My mumbling isn't helping it only made things worse. _

"But Akito doesn't know…she can't know! Shigure won't let her…know…"

"It's not our problem that Shigure and Akito have love issues…we just…"_ I'm really not helping! Damnit! She let go, where are my pants? There, and she still has my shirt…well it helps her doesn't it? _

"Did you find out that I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"T-Tomorrow!" _Damnit! She didn't know!_ "Kyo-kun!" (Tohru sobbing increased.)

_What is this feeling I have? A-AKITO!?_

"_You have been good…I free you first of the curse…take care of her…" (Akito's voice rang in Kyo's head.) _

"Kyo-kun what's wrong? Why are you s pale? Are you sick?!"

_The curse has been…lifted!? _

Kyo grabbed Tohru in a large embrace. She clung tightly to his powerful shoulders. He didn't change. _The Zodiac form of the cat has…has left me. _Tohru's eyes widened and she squeezed Kyo tighter as tears of joy poured out of her eyes faster than ever before. _But this doesn't mean I can stay…_

"_The room will be destroyed…care for your loved ones Kyo-kun…don't let them fall apart or drift away…this is the final breaking of the ties that bound you for so long…goodbye…" _

_Thank you…Akito._

After Kyo thinks all these things Tohru slowly stops crying and moves away, just barely.

"Kyo-kun…the curse has been…**broken**! You can stay free from the box…" Tohru whispered. Kyo moves his hand to her tear streaked face and rests it gently against her cheek.

"I am freed only from the curse and Akito's ties but not from that damn rat…" he joked. Tohru let out a giggle that was barely audible. "I-I love…Kyo-kun…" she whispered.

"And I…I love Honda Tohru-chan." The words he had practiced over and over again but never intended to say flowed out of his mouth so easily that he hardly realized it. He was lost in her bright blue eyes. As if by instinct he leaned closer to her and pressed his mouth gently against hers. Tohru's eyes widened in shock. Kyo pulled back afraid that he was rushing her.

"I'm sorry…" he said looking away.

Tohru lifted his head up and her cold hand rested gently on his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. At first Kyo hardly dared to move, but soon he began to kiss her greedily. He pressed his mouth against hers hungrily. The moment he had always dreamed of was finally coming true. Tohru didn't pull away; she only pressed her body closer to him. Eventually they had to breath so Kyo reluctantly pulled away. He tried to control his breathing and not gasp awkwardly. Tohru herself was trying not to pant.

"You…called me Tohru-chan…" she whispered.

"Now you know why." He replied.

"I just can't believe that you…your curse is…gone! You can stay!" she launched a hug on him and gripped tightly. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her light scent. When she pulled back she leaned her forehead against his and whispered

"Kyo-kun...you won't leave will you?"

"I will never leave you…" he said. The sharp scent of mint drifted up Tohru's nose. His cat-like scent was always mixed with mint and it was a scent she was used to. A smell she had come to love, need and crave. She pressed her lightly glossed lips against his again and the taste of strawberries flooded his mouth. Kyo didn't realize the fist couple of times, but this time he did and he welcomed it deeply. When he pulled back Kyo looked at her for a long time and finally came to a conclusion.

"You will always have your strawberry tears."


End file.
